


A BROODER, NO MATTER THE NAME

by UldAses



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion Friendship, M/M, Reincarnation, Roach is So Done (The Witcher), tolkien universe - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UldAses/pseuds/UldAses
Summary: Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais !
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield





	A BROODER, NO MATTER THE NAME

**Author's Note:**

> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> A BROODER, NO MATTER THE NAME  
> Un déprimé, quelque soit le nom  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
> Pas de bêta, toutes les fautes sont les miennes !  
> Je n’ai pas joué aux jeux (Witcher)  
> Je n’ai pas lu les livres (J’ai les Tolkien pourtant et j’ai acheté le 1er tome de Witcher)  
> J’ai seulement vu la série (Witcher) et les films (Le Hobbit & Le Seigneur des Anneaux)  
> Faites-moi un procès !  
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bilbon Sacquet, de la Comté, avait eu des parents aimants. Cette fois-ci. Car en vérité, Bilbon Sacquet en était à sa deuxième vie.

Littéralement.

Et elle n’était pas du genre, voyage dans le temps pour changer les choses. Non, il s’était réincarné.

Dans sa vie précédente, il parcourait le continent avec son ami Géralt de Riv, Sorceleur de son état. Le Loup Blanc de Kaer Morhen. Il était Julian Alfred Pankratz, Vicomte de Lettenhove. Il était Jaskier, le Barde.

Aujourd’hui, il était un Hobbit très respectable et très respecté. Et très ennuyé. Il avait repris le luth et appris la flûte aussi. Loué soit le métabolisme des Hobbits, il adorait manger et avait appris à cuisiner avec sa mère, Belladonna Sacquet, née Touque et sa grand-mère Adamanta. Ce qui l’avait entraîné sur l’apprentissage de la botanique. Jaskier avait été un élève curieux et un professeur respecté et ouvert d’esprit. Cela n’avait pas changé.

Mais tout changea quand il fut dans sa cinquantième année de vie. En l’an 2049 du Troisième Âge, Gandalf vint le voir. Ce fût naturellement qu’il lança un

« Bonjour !

\- Qu'entendez vous par là ? Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ?

\- Tout cela à la fois, je suppose. Gandalf ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! 

\- Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous souveniez de moi, Bilbon Sacquet !

\- Comment pourrais-je vous oublier ? Chacune de vos venues est suivi de six mois de rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres !

\- Et, vous n’en seriez pas l’instigateur par hasard ? Ou au moins, vous n’aideriez pas à attiser les braises ?

\- Voyons Gandalf ! Je suis un Sacquet, ce ne serait pas respectable ! » Mais son ton racontait une toute autre histoire.

« Je cherche un Hobbit en quête d’aventure ! En connaîtriez-vous un, par hasard ?

\- Ne cherchez pas plus loin ! Vous l’avez devant vous ! En quoi consiste donc cette quête ?

\- Aider un groupe de Nains à reconquérir leur maison d’un dragon.

\- Rien que ça ? Je suppose qu’il n’y a pas moyen de converser pacifiquement avec le dragon ?

\- Je crains fort que non.

\- Je suppose donc, qu’il va falloir que je mette mon testament à jour. Quand rencontrerai-je les Nains ?

\- Ce soir ! Et vous partez demain !

\- Euh, non Gandalf. Ça, ce n’est pas possible. Il va me falloir 2 ou 3 jours pour tout préparer. Combien de Nains dois-je amuser ?

\- Treize.

\- Argh ! Gandalf ! Il faut prévenir un peu à l’avance ! Allez donc chercher vos Nains ! Je vais essayer de préparer le plus possible avant qu’ils n’arrivent ! À quel heure seront-ils là ?

\- Pour souper. Merci Bilbon.

\- Oui, oui ! Je vous jure Gandalf, si vous n’étiez pas un ami de la famille… À ce soir, je suppose. » Grommela le Hobbit avant de rentrer chez lui, sans attendre de réponse du Magicien, qui inscrivit une rune sur la porte de Cul-de-Sac avant de partir en sifflotant.

**α βƦøøδεƦ, πø ʍα††εƦ †hε παʍε**

Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, techniquement Roi d’Erebor, s’était perdu. Encore. Pourquoi les Hobbits devaient-ils faire des chemins si pleins de circonvolutions ?

Il aperçut au loin, finalement !, la lumière de la rune inscrite sur la porte du Hobbit qui devait faire partie de ce voyage.

« On est bientôt arrivé, Ablette. »

Geralt de Riv était décédé paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres et son corps allongé sur un parterre de pissenlits. Quand il s’était éveillé, ou plutôt quand ses souvenirs devinrent plus que des rêves oubliés au réveil, il avait tenté, en vain, de retrouver son meilleur ami, Jaskier. Puis le Dragon était venu. Puis il s’était battu contre Azog. Et il s’était fait à l’idée que son ami n’était pas là. Soit qu’il ne s’était pas réincarné, soit qu’il avait péri.

Il descendit d’Ablette (oui, certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure, et il était à peu près certain que son poney était Ablette réincarnée) et l’attacha à un piquet, non loin des autres poneys.

Il frappa à la porte et le maître de maison lui apparut. La première chose qui le frappa en voyant le Hobbit fut ses yeux. Du même bleu que Jaskier. Et tout aussi malicieux. Il déglutit.

« Bien le bonsoir, Maître Hobbit. Je suis Thorin.

\- Nous n’attendions plus que vous ! Veuillez entrer, je vous en prie. »

Le Hobbit lui fit signe d’entrer et Thorin posa son manteau, ses épées (il était quand même assez poli pour ne pas porter d’arme chez son hôte) et se fit mener dans ce qui devait être la Salle-à-Manger. Il était bien évident aux yeux de Thorin que la capacité de remplissage était au maximum mais que tout avait été fait pour accueillir dignement les Nains.

La soirée se passa bien et après un repas copieux, une chanson mélancolique qui fendit le cœur de tous les Nains et une discussion concernant Bilbon et ce que les Nains attendaient de lui (voler l’Arkenstone de Smaug le Dragon) et ce que lui attendait des Nains (ils étaient prêts à partager le trésor et à lui en offrir une part équivalente aux autres. C’était, pour l’instant, bien suffisant), tous s’éparpillèrent dans la maison et Thorin se mit, comme à l’accoutumée, dans le coin le moins éclairé de la maison, le plus éloigné des autres possible, une chope de bière à la main. Certaines habitudes avaient vraiment la vie dure. C’était dans ses moments les plus dépressifs que Geralt/Thorin souhaitait vraiment que Jaskier se soit réincarné avec lui. Tout semblait toujours possible et pas si compliqué quand son Barde était là. Il vit le Hobbit le regarder avec amusement. Il allait parler quand Bilbon lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

**α βƦøøδεƦ, πø ʍα††εƦ †hε παʍε**

Bilbon avait été intrigué par Thorin toute la soirée. Il lui rappelait tellement Geralt. Alors quand il vit le Roi-Sous-La-Montagne assis dans un coin, il ne put s’empêcher de dire :

« J’adore la façon dont vous vous asseyez dans le coin et broyez du noir. » Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Thorin, trop rapidement pour le Hobbit mais sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

« Je suis là pour boire seul. 

\- Ge… Geralt ? » Le Nain sourit.

« Jaskier. » Un sanglot échappa au Hobbit qui avança vers Thorin rapidement et l’enlaça de toutes ses forces. Thorin lui rendit son câlin, même s’il avait failli renverser sa boisson quand Bilbon lui avait foncé dessus. Jaskier releva la tête pour regarder le nouveau visage de son vieil ami de plus près.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de poids sur tes épaules ce coup-ci.

\- Mais tu es là pour m’aider, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Bien évidemment. » Bilbon posa sa main sur le visage de Thorin, un sourire discret mais sincère et des yeux plus brillants que le plus parfait des saphirs. « Je ferai tout pour toi. » Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette pièce, à l’abri des regards, leurs fronts se touchant et leurs mains enlacées. Ils étaient enfin réunis.


End file.
